fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
Wanda/Images
Wanda1.png|Common picture of Wanda. Wanda2.png|Another common picture of the pink swirled hair fairy. PipeDown17.png|(Pipe Down!) PipeDown20.png|(Pipe Down!) PipeDown22.png|(Pipe Down!) PipeDown27.png|(Pipe Down!) PipeDown28.png|(Pipe Down!) PipeDown52.png|(Pipe Down!) PipeDown71.png|(Pipe Down!) PipeDown72.png|(Pipe Down!) PipeDown73.png|(Pipe Down!) PipeDown76.png|(Pipe Down!) PipeDown77.png|(Pipe Down!) PipeDown80.png|(Pipe Down!) PipeDown82.png|(Pipe Down!) PipeDown83.png|(Pipe Down!) PipeDown85.png|(Pipe Down!) PipeDown89.png|(Pipe Down!) PipeDown93.png|(Pipe Down!) PipeDown100.png|(Pipe Down!) PipeDown103.png|(Pipe Down!) PipeDown105.png|(Pipe Down!) PipeDown110.png|(Pipe Down!) WandaFrontView.png|Wanda in a front view. Schnozmo3.png|Wanda fanboys, get your buckets. Wanda.png|To the rescue...yet again. Cosmowandarobots.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda as battling robots PlayDateOfDoom15.png|Wanda watching Foop cry and blame Poof PlayDateOfDoom9.png|Greeting a "rehabilitated" Foop with her family Boytoy1.png|Why does Wanda get the bad end of luck most of the time? KungTimmy4.png|That's gotta hurt. KungTimmy7.png|Wanda as Timmy's headband of Kung Fu knowledge. FirstHeight2.png|Gah? FirstHeight10.png|Its Penny and Kenny! Oh wait, its just Cosmo and Wanda. Wanda11.png|Having cake. Wanda12.png|"But Timmy!" Wanda13.png|Uh oh, her Bad Wish senses are tingling! WandaEnglish1.png|Wanda Dressed as a Traditional 17th Century English Noble Wanda14.png|Pink crabs sure are rare! Cosmo and wanda as dogs kind 2.jpg|Pink and Green beagles? Cosmo and Wanda on timmys notebook.jpg|Doodles Cosmo and Wanda. Wanda as a cat.jpg|Its a pink pussy. Cosmo and Wanda as cats.jpg Cosmo and Wanda as Junkyard Dogs.jpg Cosmo and Wanda as squirrels.jpg Timmy cosmo and wanda wating for school to end.jpg Cosmo and Wanda on the school chalk board.jpg Screenshot.268.jpg Cosmo and wanda as mice 2.jpg Cosmo and Wanda as Humming birds.jpg Cosmo and Wanda as bumblebees.jpg Cosmo and wanda as birds.jpg Cosmo and Wanda as fuzzy dice.jpg Cosmo and Wanda as bunnies 2.jpg LightsOut1.png|Wanda as the kind, loving and caring mother she is to Poof LightsOut8.png LightsOut9.png LightsOut11.png|Wanda telling Timmy a Horror Story LightsOut12.png LightsOut2.png LightsOut14.png LightsOut17.png LightsOut4.png LightsOut18.png ManicMomDay15.png Brain Swap.png|Wanda performing a brain switch between Timmy and Mrs. Turner ManicMomDay20.png ManicMomDay16.png FoodFight4.png FoodFight9.png Timmy&Wanda Bonding.png HardCopy18.png HardCopy17.png|The force is strong with this one. HardCopy2.png HardCopy4.png|Wanda, Juandisimo, her former boyfriend, and Cosmo, her Husband. AWKWARD!!!! Wanda07.jpg Wanda08.jpg WandaKissCosmo.jpg 60CosmoWanda.jpg Cosmo Wanda.jpg|When Wanda met Cosmo Cosmos and wandas date.jpg BirthdayWish11.png BirthdayWish13.png BirthdayWish14.png BirthdayWish19.png BirthdayWish20.png BirthdayWish21.png BirthdayWish28.png BirthdayWish41.png BirthdayWish43.png FopPilot11.jpg FopPilot12.jpg FopPilot14.jpg WandaSitsOnVicky.jpg|That's the first time the baby ever sat on the sitter. Coswan13.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda dancing at the Fairyversary party. WandasInfoCard.jpg|Wanda's info card from the 77 Secrets 133b.jpg ThatOldBlackMagic1.png|Cosmo and Wanda in a video game fighting a Robot Vicky ([[That Old Black Magic]]) ThatOldBlackMagic4.png ThatOldBlackMagic6.png ThatOldBlackMagic7.png ThatOldBlackMagic15.png ThatOldBlackMagic16.png ThatOldBlackMagic17.png ThatOldBlackMagic22.png ThatOldBlackMagic24.png ThatOldBlackMagic33.png ThatOldBlackMagic41.png ThatOldBlackMagic45.png DogsDayAfternoon20.png|Cosmo and Wanda sharing a moment. (Dog's Day Afternoon) DogsDayAfternoon25.png DogsDayAfternoon34.png DogsDayAfternoon35.png DogsDayAfternoon36.png|"Yes...I missed...you!" DogsDayAfternoon38.png Wanda as a pretty poodle.jpg DogsDayAfternoon42.png I♥URhonda.jpg|Wanda shrugging at Cosmo's botched skywriting. CosmoWandaWeddingKiss.jpg|Wanda kissing Cosmo at their wedding. Card Wanda.JPG|Chracter Bio for Wanda BabyBook1.png FatherTime5.png|(Father Time!) FatherTime6.png|(Father Time!) Cosmo and wanda andpastselves Father Time.jpg|(Father Time!) FatherTime15.png|(Father Time!) FatherTime21.png|(Father Time!) FatherTime25.png|(Father Time!) FatherTime27.png|(Father Time!) Homewrecker5.png|(Homewrecker) Homewrecker6.png|(Homewrecker) Homewrecker9.png|(Homewrecker) Homewrecker15.png|(Homewrecker) Homewrecker28.png|(Homewrecker) Homewrecker30.png|(Homewrecker) TakeandFake5.png|(Take and Fake) TakeandFake10.png|(Take and Fake) TakeandFake13.png|(Take and Fake) ScreenHunter_24 Dec. 05 21.47.jpg|(Merry Wishmas) ScreenHunter_21 Dec. 08 23.44.jpg Lovestruck3.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck18.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck20.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck34.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck40.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck41.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck52.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck84.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck87.png|(Love Struck!) Lovestruck101.png|(Love Struck!) ScreenHunter_34 Dec. 11 22.51.jpg|Is this image about Wanda or Timmy Turner ? Wanda_Powermad.jpg Wonder Wanda.jpg CosmoWanda02.jpg|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe8.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe9.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe10.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) coswan13.jpg|Cosmo and Wanda dancing at Timmy's Fairy-versary party. (Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe22.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe28.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe47.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe48.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe49.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe50.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe59.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe67.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe73.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe79.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe80.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe81.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe82.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe88.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe89.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe90.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe91.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe92.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe93.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe94.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe108.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe109.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe112.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe114.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe117.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe121.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe127.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe131.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe132.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe144.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe151.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe175.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe176.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe180.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe183.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe196.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe197.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe198.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe207.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe214.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe224.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe229.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe231.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe233.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe237.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe238.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe243.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe247.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe248.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) AbraCatastrophe250.png|(Abra-Catastrophe!) ChannelChasers42.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers43.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers44.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers47.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers6.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers7.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers9.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers78.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers79.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers80.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers92.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers100.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers101.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers102.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers104.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers112.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers117.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers118.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers128.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers144.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers145.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers146.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers148.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers149.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers150.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers152.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers153.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers163.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers165.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers167.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers170.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers172.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers173.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers182.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers191.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers221.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers223.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers231.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers238.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers240.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers243.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers247.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers260.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers262.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers265.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers266.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers272.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers292.png|(Channel Chasers) ChannelChasers293.png|(Channel Chasers) DiaryUh5.png|(A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!) DiaryUh9.png|(A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!) DiaryUh14.png|(A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!) DiaryUh16.png|(A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!) DiaryUh20.png|(A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!) DiaryUh22.png|(A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!) DiaryUh25.png|(A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!) DiaryUh30.png|(A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!) DiaryUh32.png|(A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!) DiaryUh33.png|(A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!) DiaryUh36.png|(A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!) DiaryUh43.png|(A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!) DiaryUh46.png|(A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!) DiaryUh47.png|(A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!) DiaryUh48.png|(A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!) DiaryUh55.png|(A Bad Case Of Diary-Uh!) GenieMeanieMinieMo1.png|(Genie Meanie Minie Mo) GenieMeanieMinieMo2.png|(Genie Meanie Minie Mo) GenieMeanieMinieMo5.png|(Genie Meanie Minie Mo) GenieMeanieMinieMo7.png|(Genie Meanie Minie Mo) GenieMeanieMinieMo11.png|(Genie Meanie Minie Mo) GenieMeanieMinieMo16.png|(Genie Meanie Minie Mo) wanda - rock and roll.jpg|wanda playing the drums wanda going to the barber shop to get poof a haircut.jpg|wanda with poof(hairicane) wanda teen.jpg|wanda when she was a teen(school's out) wanda as a nurse.jpg|wanda as a nurse(scary godparents) Cosmo as a janitor and wanda as a nurse.jpg|cosmo and wanda disguised as a janitor and a nurse cosmo and wanda in formal wear.jpg|cosmo and wanda in formal wear cosmo and wanda disguised as timmy's goldfish.jpg|cosmo and wanda disguised as timmy's goldfish wanda as dances with wands.jpg|Wanda as "Dances with wands"(Odd Odd West) cosmo and wanda disguised as school children.jpg|cosmo and wanda disguised as school children Hex games13.jpg|cosmo and wanda as announcers the fairly odd neighbors.jpg|the fairly odd neighbors cosmo and wanda in human disguise and formal wear.jpg|cosmo and wanda in human disguise and formal wear AWishTooFar15.png|(A Wish Too Far!) AWishTooFar16.png|(A Wish Too Far!) AWishTooFar18.png|(A Wish Too Far!) AWishTooFar27.png|(A Wish Too Far!) AWishTooFar29.png|(A Wish Too Far!) AWishTooFar30.png|(A Wish Too Far!) AWishTooFar38.png|(A Wish Too Far!) AWishTooFar45.png|(A Wish Too Far!) AWishTooFar46.png|(A Wish Too Far!) AWishTooFar47.png|(A Wish Too Far!) AWishTooFar48.png|(A Wish Too Far!) Hail to the chief35.jpg|(Hail To The Chief) Hail to the chief29.jpg|(hail to the chief) Hail to the chief28.jpg|(hail to the chief) Hail to the chief16.jpg|(hail to the chief) Hail to the chief12.jpg|(hail to the chief) Hail to the chief11.jpg|(hail to the chief) Hail to the chief10.jpg|(hail to the chief) Hail to the chief8.jpg|(hail to the chief) Cosmo and wanda care-free.jpg|(Ruled Out) ruled out25.jpg|(ruled out) ruled out50.jpg|(ruled out) ruled out51.jpg|(ruled out) smarty pants27.1.jpg|(smarty pants) smartypants4.jpg|(Smarty Pants) smartypants6.jpg|(smarty pants) smartypants18.jpg|(smarty pants) smartypants28.jpg|(smarty pants) FrenemyMine2.png|(Frenemy Mine) FrenemyMine4.png|(Frenemy Mine) FrenemyMine5.png|(Frenemy Mine) ConstructionTimmy.png|(Frenemy Mine) FrenemyMine20.png|(Frenemy Mine) FrenemyMine21.png|(Frenemy Mine) FrenemyMine22.png|(Frenemy Mine) FrenemyMine32.png|(Frenemy Mine) FrenemyMine48.png|(Frenemy Mine) FrenemyMine49.png|(Frenemy Mine) FrenemyMine50.png|(Frenemy Mine) FrenemyMine51.png|(Frenemy Mine) FrenemyMine62.png|(Frenemy Mine) FrenemyMine80.png|(Frenemy Mine) That's life30.jpg|(That's Life) That's life29.jpg|(that's life) That's life25.jpg|(that's life) That's life24.jpg|(that's life) That's life18.jpg|(that's life) That's life17.jpg|(that's life) That's life14.jpg|(that's life) That's life12.jpg|(that's life) That's life10.jpg|(that's life) That's life2.jpg|(that's life) Shiny teeth44.jpg|(shiny teeth) Shiny teeth16.jpg|(shiny teeth) Shiny teeth15.jpg|(Shiny Teeth) Shiny teeth14.jpg|(shiny teeth) Shiny teeth13.jpg|(shiny teeth) Shiny teeth10.jpg|(shiny teeth) Shiny teeth9.jpg|(shiny teeth) ScreenHunter 03.jpg|(A Mile in My Shoes) ScreenHunter 04.jpg|(A Mile in My Shoes) ScreenHunter 06.jpg|(A Mile in My Shoes) ScreenHunter 09.jpg|(A Mile in My Shoes) ScreenHunter 16.jpg|(A Mile in My Shoes) OneManBanned15.png|(One Man Banned) OneManBanned26.png|(One Man Banned) OneManBanned27.png|(One Man Banned) OneManBanned29.png|(One Man Banned) OneManBanned35.png|(One Man Banned) OneManBanned38.png|(One Man Banned) OneManBanned41.png|(One Man Banned) OneManBanned42.png|(One Man Banned) OneManBanned44.png|(One Man Banned) OneManBanned48.png|(One Man Banned) OneManBanned50.png|(One Man Banned) OneManBanned53.png|(One Man Banned) OneManBanned57.png|(One Man Banned) OneManBanned60.png|(One Man Banned) OneManBanned62.png|(One Man Banned) OneManBanned63.png|(One Man Banned) OneManBanned66.png|(One Man Banned) OneManBanned68.png|(One Man Banned) OneManBanned80.png|(One Man Banned) OneManBanned82.png|(One Man Banned) Mission responsible39.jpg|(Mission Responsible) Mission responsible35.jpg|(mission responsible) Mission responsible18.jpg|(mission responsible) Mission responsible16.jpg|(mission responsible) Mission responsible14.jpg|(mission responsible) Mission responsible12.jpg|(mission responsible) Mission responsible10.jpg|(mission responsible) Mission responsible8.jpg|(mission responsible) Mission responsible6.jpg|(mission responsible) Mission responsible4.jpg|(mission responsible) Mission responsible3.jpg|(mission responsible) Mission responsible1.jpg|(mission responsible) Category:Image galleries Category:Images